


Nothing Like Your Brother

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, partner-swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up of sorts to Celebrating, where Raleigh and Yancy have freshly become Rangers and Scott and Herc are taking good care of the new recruits.  Gifting to azilver, because of suggestions that will come into effect in future parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/gifts).



Yancy wakes late to Herc gently gnawing at the scruff of his neck. He smiles into the pillow before turning over, into the trap of Herc's arms. "Morning."

"Hi," Herc mutters, bending to kiss Yancy's ear, his throat. "Fuck, you're cute."

"Huh."

"What?" Herc asks, leaning up.

"Nothing, nobody ever called me cute before." He's about to say something else when his stomach grumbles, and he's laughing instead, looking away. "Crap, sorry. Is it too late to grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah, well." There's a look on Herc's face for a moment that Yancy can't seem to figure out, then it's gone and he's moving away, rolling off the bed to his feet.

Tall, gloriously naked with freckles Yancy wants to spend the whole day staring at while he gets fucked again and again, Herc's fucking beautiful and really? Breakfast? What the hell is he thinking? _This is what room service is for, idiot._ He shuffles quickly off the bed himself, untangling from sheets to catch up with Herc in the en suite.

"Last night," Yancy says, leaning against the doorframe while Herc relieves himself. 

"If the next word out of your mouth was going to be a thank you, keep it to yourself. Purely selfish, last night. You realise, don't you" - Herc pauses to press the flush - "I still want to fuck your brother, too. You get mine in return. Trust me, he's good with his hands."

Yancy feels his cheeks getting hot, and looks over at the mirror above the sink. "Maybe after.... _that_ , you and me could-"

"We're here for another three days. Shore leave before we ship back out for Sydney. So, yeah, I reckon you and me definitely could."

+

They go down to breakfast together, Herc's hand resting gently on Yancy's back making him hot. He remembers last night, calling Herc 'Sir', and how that one word had affected everything, charged every touch with something more.

Raleigh's already there, with Scott - who looks a lot like Herc but not quite so soft, a little more dangerous. 

"And here's big brother," he says, looking not at Herc but at Yancy. 

"Scotty. Yancy, my little brother Scott."

"Pleasure," Scott says, taking his hand out of Raleigh's back pocket to offer it to Yancy.

"Oh, holy shit. You were right," Raleigh says. "Yancy, you _dog._ "

Yancy shakes Scott's hand, but he's looking at Raleigh. "What, you're the only one allowed to have any fun?"

"Not at all. Coffee?"

Raleigh's already up, pulling Yancy away and towards the breakfast bar. "He's _hot._ They're both hot. This is insane!"

Yancy just grins, taking a cup from the stack. "Scott mention anything about, uh... swapping?"

Raleigh stares. Looks back at the Hansen brothers, who are close together, maybe having a similar conversation. "You're fucking kidding me right now."

"I'm not, I swear."

"Woah. Would you?"

"I don't know, man. Herc was pretty awesome in bed."

"Oh, my God. Are you... _Are_ you?"

Yancy shrugs, pouring coffee. "We're only here for a few days, why don't we do this? A big fuck you to the suits who try to tell us fraternization is bad, that we're goin' to hell, yadda yadda."

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

"Shut up, asshead. You want to? Herc seemed pretty cool with the idea."

Raleigh looks back at them again, grinning because Herc and Scott are both looking at _them_. "Yeah, sure. I mean, why not? So how awesome exactly are we talking about?"

"Ray, I'm pretty sure he could make you forget your own name."

Raleigh laughs, wrapping his arm around Yancy's shoulder. "Well, if you're sure you don't mind...."

"I thought I would. Then I saw Scott in the flesh." It earns him a smack to the chest, and Raleigh smirks at him.

"You'll have fun. I promise."

Yancy hums a response and grabs a pastry before they head back to the table. Herc moves to leave Yancy sitting next to Scott.

"I'm going to wildly guess you boys were having a similar discussion to the one going on over here. So, listen. We have a meeting to go to this morning, but we're all yours after lunch. Scott'll take good care of you, Yancy. No worries on that score."

"You're in room 308, right?"

Yancy nods, hoping he looks more confident than he feels.

"Great, I'll be up there at one thirty. Right now, I need to get my arse out of here. Looking forward to it. Coming, Herc?"

+

Yancy's still unhappy about how the morning had gone; he'd hoped to have more time with Herc, or at least kiss him again before he left, but he understands that's on the verge of dangerous territory, so he doesn't mention it to Raleigh.

They spend their time wandering around the town, find somewhere out of the way to eat lunch and talk about what they expect from their respective afternoons. Well, Raleigh talks. Yancy just nods and wonders if he'll get another night with Herc before they all part ways.

+

Yancy's shirt is sticking to him from the heat of the day, while Scott's standing outside his door looking freshly showered and smelling amazing when Yancy gets close enough.

"You definitely up for this?" Scott asks, pushing away from the wall.

"Yeah, of course." And he is; he'd have to be stupid _and_ blind not to be attracted to Scott. He just knows it's not going to be the same and is still trying to convince himself that's the whole damn point. "Just... don't tell me about anything that happened last night with my brother. I don't want to hear about it."

"Fine by me, mate."

Yancy unlocks the door on the second try, and lets them both in. Housekeeping must have worked their magic already, because Yancy's pretty sure Raleigh and Scott didn't leave the room in this state earlier. 

Scott sits on the couch, and holds out his hand. "Come on, I don't bite. Unless you want me to, then we'll talk about it."

Yancy smiles, knowing his nerves are showing through, and goes over, surprised when Scott pulls him down, in, kisses his mouth. Incendiary, and Yancy groans, gripping Scott's shoulder just to try and keep his balance. But Scott's hand is on his back and Yancy just gives in to it in the end, straddles Scott's lap and settles into hot, brutal kisses and the feel of his hard, muscled body. _Fuck._

"Slow down?" Yancy says, and Scott pulls back to look at him. 

"Yeah. Sorry, I, uh..."

"Do you even know how?"

Scott laughs, his hands stroking up and down Yancy's arms. "I see something - or someone - I want, I kind of just go for it. But if you want to go slower, it's cool."

"I want to know who's fucking me," Yancy says, dragging himself over the hard ridge of Scott's dick.

"Mm, shit. So this is your interrogation technique? I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Do you really feel what your brother's doing? He said something about the two of you drifting together so long, that... but I thought that was a myth."

"It's easier to believe that. It's not like I could feel him fucking you last night, it's more a sense of it. The pleasure he got from it, that feeling of power, a kind of heat he gets in his thoughts when he feels you surrendering to him."

Yancy knows he's burning now; knowing Scott had felt all of that? He may as well have been in both places at once, getting thoroughly fucked by both of the Hansen brothers... which is really _not_ a thought he needs to be having right now. "So, me and Raleigh, we'll do that too?"

"Maybe. In time. Come on, Yancy, give me something here. You're driving me crazy."

Yancy smiles sheepishly, bends to kiss Scott's neck, pull at the skin just enough to make Scott hiss. "Like that?"

"Yeah, like that. Easier when it's dark outside, isn't it? This?"

"Hooking up with guys I hardly know anything about except that they'll be leaving in a few days' time? Yeah, it's a little weird."

"Close the blinds and we'll try something, okay?"

Yancy wonders if Scott's kidding, but he gets up anyway and goes over to close the blinds. Hears Scott opening the mini-bar, the clink of several bottles. When he turns around, Scott's holding a glass out to him, and he takes it and drinks without thinking. 

"Fuck, what _is_ that?"

"Scott's special shit-mix. Another?"

"Beer's fine."

Scott nods, passes him a bottle. "You want to lose some of those clothes? Maybe get comfy on that nice big bed?"

Yancy takes a long swig of beer, puts the bottle down on the nightstand. "You want some kind of strip show?"

"Whatever floats your boat, mate." Scott grins, pouring three of the miniature vodkas into one glass. "Don't worry, I'll leave you enough to cover the booze."

"I'm not worried." Yancy starts to unbutton his shirt but then Scott's there, finishing the job for him. His hand slips underneath the fabric, and Yancy stills, catching Scott's arm. "I'm not like him."

"I know," Scott says, curving his fingers to fit Yancy's frame. "Neither am I. Come on."

Yancy hits the sheets and reaches even as Scott comes down hard on top of him. He kisses with the same ferocity as earlier, fingers digging into skin and clothes until Yancy's naked and Scott's halfway there himself. He wraps his leg over Scott's hip, eyes rolling as Scott grinds against him and it's too much, too rough but at the same time it feels _good._ Scott's hands pull at his ass, and Yancy's eyes are wet from it all and he's about to say something when Scott turns him over suddenly, nails scraping down his spine.

"Fuckin' gorgeous arse."

"Uh?"

Scott kisses the hollow at the base of Yancy's spine, pushes his knees wide and reaches between them, the tips of his fingers tickling at Yancy's sac. "Tonight," Scott says, kissing Yancy's hip. "After dinner, I reckon the four of us should get together. You want that, Yancy?" He bites Yancy's left buttock - it's soft, but it's enough to make him whimper. Scott licks at the bite, nuzzles at the skin, still touching Yancy's sac in fucking infuriating ways.

"Please," Yancy whispers.

"Oh, I'll get around to that. First... you want this?"

Yancy swallows, nodding hard. _God, this is how he interprets 'slow down'?_ At the first touch of Scott's tongue, wet and warm, he shivers, pulls his arms up under him for something more to lean on. He's hard, and Scott's still not touching him quite enough, or in the right places, but he doesn't care. Nobody's ever done this to him before, and he's overloaded. Part of it's residual - he's still sensitive after his night with Herc, he's pretty sure - and part of it's just because he doesn't usually do anything like this. Face down on a hotel bed, a pleasant buzz in his bones from the alcohol, and his ass in the air because he wants everything Scott's offering to him.

When did this happen?  
 _How_ did this happen?

Scott keeps touching him, pulling to get deeper with his tongue and it's maddening but Yancy loves it all the same. He wants to tell Scott to use his fingers, but he's sweating and his throat's dry and he can't seem to find the words because that tongue is making him harder and he can't stop shaking, his knuckles are turning white and _fuck_ Scott's good at this.

Yancy comes - too soon, shit - and there's apology on his tongue but Scott's stroking his dick and he whines instead, turning over to collapse on the sheets beneath. Scott grins down at him, and there's something wild in it, something that reminds Yancy of Raleigh. "Stay right there," Scott says, and moves only far enough to grab another vodka. He downs it quickly, then he's back, pressing his mouth to Yancy's, giving him some of the drink and it burns Yancy's throat; he coughs, twisting up to catch his breath.

"Woah, you okay?"

Yancy covers his mouth, still coughing, his eyes watering. 

"Not everyone appreciates the taste of... y'know." Scott's brow is furrowed with concern, he catches Yancy's chin and holds him gently. "I get caught up in the moment." He shrugs, stroking his thumb over Yancy's lip. "Settle, it's okay. Get comfy."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Me? Take my pants off." Scott grins, kisses Yancy's mouth again, softer this time, fleeting.

Yancy watches him, noticing the ways in which he's different to Herc. Sleeker, the hair just a shade fairer, and he has different bruises, scars from old injuries as well as some that still look fresh.

"You need an armour upgrade?" he asks, touching a livid bruise on Scott's hip.

"Uh, no, your brother's kind of wild. Which I'm not supposed to be talking about, so... Yeah."

Yancy looks up at Scott through his lashes, surprised. "Raleigh did that to you?"

"No, the end table did that to me."

"Y'know, when I said slow down I thought maybe we'd talk more. Not that..." Yancy laughs at himself, leaning back against the pillows. "That was _good._ But all I've ever seen of you is the stuff in the interviews, and I feel like you hold a lot back."

"The world doesn't need to know every last little detail about me. They don't _want_ to know us, Yancy. They just want us to risk our lives to protect them. I think if you know a man too well, he can't become a hero; he's just another tragic dead guy."

"You don't think we can win this thing?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugs, crawling up to trap Yancy's thighs under his own. "I try not to think too hard about it."

Yancy licks his lips, distracted by the touch of Scott's skin, the sight of his cock, which Yancy can't help but compare to Herc's. More slender, the hair surrounding its root thicker, the sac tighter, fuller. He squirms, groaning when Scott bends, kisses his jaw. 

"I- Can I? _May_ I?"

Scott's mouth covers his ear for a moment before his voice whispers, heated and low, _yeah, do whatever you want._

So Yancy shuffles down, pulling Scott up a little, hands on his hips to hold him in place, though he's careful to avoid the bruise. Starts with his tongue along the shaft of Scott's cock, trying to tease the way Scott had done to him. He leans, opens his mouth and sucks lightly at the skin, feeling the heat of it, some of the weight. Scott murmurs, fingers idly stroking Yancy's hair.

Licking up, Yancy sucks the head into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the slit, softly at first then harder until Scott's hand tightens and the sound he makes is something between a growl and a plea. So Yancy doesn't let up, he lowers his lips over Scott's shaft as far as he can, then drags it back, tongues the slit again. Scott's hips flex under his hands, and Yancy grins, takes him just a little deeper on the next stroke, but pulls back quickly because it was too deep and his throat's still sore. 

"No need to be a hero," Scott rumbles, the words drawing out into a moan at Yancy's tongue working its way around the head. "Fuck..."

Yancy looks up at Scott, aiming for sultry but not too sure how it comes out; it doesn't matter, Scott's already starting to fall apart, hips moving to meet every stroke of Yancy's tongue, every slide of his lips. So Yancy picks up the pace, wet and greedy until Scott smacks the wall behind the bed and the broken gasp of Yancy's name falls from his mouth before he comes. Yancy pulls off, rubbing his cheek against the head of Scott's cock, holding him at its root, thumb stroking until Scott's shuddering, pushing himself away.

"Fuck," Scott says, still catching his breath. Strokes his fingers through the mess on Yancy's cheek, a look of wonder in his eyes. "Look at you."

Yancy runs his tongue over his lips; they feel stretched and sore but it doesn't matter. Scott's blissed out, and that's exactly what Yancy wanted to see. "What?" he asks, quiet and shy.

"You like that? My come all over your face? Fuck, I'm gonna..." Scott bends, chewing softly at Yancy's cheek, at his jaw, his ear, and Yancy whimpers when he realizes why, grabs for Scott's shoulder, fists his hair and pulls him into a kiss that's nothing close to soft or sweet. It's furious and alive and Yancy's eyes are wet because he doesn't often consider his own mortality but the last twenty-four hours are making him really want to hold on to this life. This ending world.

+

Yancy wakes to Scott's hand on his hip, a light touch and nothing more. Scott's turned towards him, watching him, smiling as he comes to.

"Good siesta?"

Yancy grins, embarrassed, hides a yawn behind his hand. "Sorry, guess it all caught up with me."

"No worries. You're alright."

Yancy makes a soft sound, moves his arm from beneath his head and reaches because he wants to be touching Scott somewhere, too. "You're not what I expected."

"You thought I'd be just like my brother." Scott smiles, catching hold of Yancy's hand and bringing it to his mouth. "Why? You're nothing like Raleigh."

"Maybe. Why not?"

"He's a wildcat. You're... I don't know. I like it." With a grin, Scott lowers his hand to Yancy's ass, gives it a squeeze. "I like _this._ "

"I could tell. Hey, about tonight."

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I promise."

"Me and Raleigh... we've never-" Yancy swallows, clears his throat. "Well, there was one time, he was fifteen I guess and we just, we didn't... we got each other off. But all we've done since then is... Not much. Not like you and Herc."

"We're just going to have a good time, Yancy. Do whatever you want, whatever's good. Listen, though. Even if it's not tonight, after a few years drifting with your brother, you might want to. Don't fight it. Believe me, mate. Waiting just isn't worth it."

"Okay. But, probably not tonight. So... how much time do we have before dinner?"

Scott cranes to look at the clock on the nightstand, pushes Yancy gently over onto his back. "Enough."


End file.
